Alejandro...
Alejandro... is a non-competition fanfiction, focusing on the character of Alejandro, created by Bbhinton15. __TOC__ Overview Alejandro... follows one average day in the life of Alejandro Burromuerto, before his competing in Total Drama World Tour. In this story, Alejandro is seen as a god-like figure, a legacy waiting to happen. He has been signed up to a modeling agency, utilizing his many talents in beauty. However, this is only Alejandro seen in public. In private, it's as if he has a second life. Is Alejandro really the person he is conveyed out to be in the world? Characters Main Character * Alejandro Burromuerto Supporting Characters * Jordan - Alejandro's model photographer * José Burromuerto - Alejandro's brother * Julia Burromuerto - Alejandro's mother * Diego Burromuerto - Alejandro's father Author's Notes * Author's Point of View - 3rd Person Past Omniscient * This story takes place on a Saturday, eliminating the factor of Alejandro's educational institution. ** This story also focuses on characters not proven to have the personalities given from Total Drama. Most, if not, all of this story is based on my imagination of Alejandro's family. ** Words typed in italics are either words in Spanish, words with extra emphasis put on them, or the thoughts Alejandro is forming. Story "Work it! Work it! Oh, you're an animal! The camera loves you!" a voice was heard in the distance. It was later revealed to be a male cameraman, taking fast snapshots of Alejandro, who was posing differently for each camera picture. "Gimme fierce! Gimme anger! Give. Me. That. Hot. Nature!" the cameraman continued. Alejandro, a tall and vividly attractive young man, seeming to be of a type of Hispanic descent, gave his cameraman what he had been craving. Alejandro went from a pose of muscle flexes to showing his covered rear to the camera, to blowing a kiss to the camera. All poses imaginable came from this seemingly perfect gentleman. "And, scene!" the cameraman yelled, snapping his last picture for the day. He, then, ran over to Alejandro and quickly shook his hand. "Great work for the day, Alejandro." "Thanks, Frank." "Uhh... It's Jordan." Alejandro covered his mouth, "Oops. My sincerest apologies." Jordan got within centimeters of Alejandro's face, yelling, "Oh, it's fine! Nothing but a slip of the tongue!" Alejandro pushed Jordan a couple inches back, "And, thank you again for choosing me for this modeling internship those weeks ago. Modeling isn't really what interests me, pero..." Alejandro ripped off the shirt he was wearing to show a glistening chest, abs, and perfect figure, "... who am I to keep this from wandering eyes?" Jordan tried to touch Alejandro's chest, but his hand was immediately slapped by Alejandro, causing Jordan to extend his hand back to him. "Meow," Jordan muttered. Looking at his watch, he continued, "Well, it's about noontime. We'll pick back up here tomorrow at the same time, 8:00. Alejandro, you're really doing great here! My choosing you was really not in vain for our internship program!" Alejandro sultrily chuckled and proceeded to walk out of the modeling agency, "Heh. No problem. And, thank you again for choosing me." "It was obvious you were going to, anyway," Alejandro thought with an unusual grin on his face, as he left the agency, waving. Eyes closed, shoulders cocked, and with an esteemed, yet relaxed presence, Alejandro proceeded to walk home after talking with Jordan. His home, or manor as he refers to it as, was about a 5 minute walk away from the modeling agency he had just left. Alejandro walked past a garden shop and the near dead plants it had out for display for potential customers. Right after Alejandro graced them with his presence by walking past them, the flowers sprang back to life, bright and effervescent as could be. Along the way to his home, he ran into a few girls talking on their cellphones... to each other. Alejandro walked past all of them, unmercifully making the girls faint with every step he took, as they all saw him. One by one, step by step, each girl passed out. "Naturally...," Alejandro spat out of his mouth. He ventured further and ran into a dog on his neighbor's lawn. The dog was restrained by stainless steel silver chains and prisoned in his own doghouse. Alejandro, still walking on the sidewalk, along his neighbor's house, eyed the dog. The dog looked over to Alejandro and ran as far as it could to bite him, choking himself with his own chains. The guy took it upon himself and hopped his neighbor's fence, and went up to the devilish dog, who was growling, louder and louder towards Alejandro with each step he took. He proceeded to pet the dog, brushing its fur with his hand. This action actually stopped the dog from growling and had it lay down and purr, similar to a cat. "There, there. All you need is a little love," Alejandro whispered to the dog. There was no doubt about it. Alejandro was an amazing person... loved by many, envied by more... he was a true god-like figure. After a few minutes of petting the dog, Alejandro hopped the fence again, and ran into his own home. "Mamá! I'm ho--" Alejandro opened the door, only to be knocked out by a punch which came from his brother, José. "Oof!" Alejandro fell onto the sidewalk in, what seemed like, slow-motion. Alejandro slowly opened his eyes, looking to see José, standing there, proud of what he had just did. "¡Jaja! ¡No seas tan torpe, Al!" José laughed up above. Alejandro, covering his face, immediately got up and began poking José's chest, "Klutz?! Impossible! You're the one that hit me! And, for the kajillionth time, don't call me Al!" The two sounded like spoiled little children. "Fine, 'Al'!" José yelled, putting air quotes around every time he said the word 'Al'. "I won't call you Al anymore, Al! Okay, Al? Did'ja get that, Al?! I won't call you, Al, by that name anymore.... AL!" Blistering mad, Alejandro screamed and ran into the manor, with one hand on his face. Seconds after, he bumped into his mother, who had an uncovered pot in her hand. A taste of what was inside it spilled on the floor, as Alejandro ran past her. "Alejandro, mijo, watch where you're going," she called out to him. "What's wrong with him?" she asked José, as he came up to Alejandro's mother. José smiled to himself and lied, "Ohhhh, Al just had a... bad fall a few minutes ago." "Do not call me 'Al'!" a voice was heard in the distance. Alejandro's mother ignored this, and went on into the kitchen. José began laughing as she did. Much later in the day, dinner was about to take place in Al's manor. Alejandro's mother was just finishing the meal preparation, José was next to her, setting the table, and Alejandro came into the kitchen, covering the left half of his face with a dishrag. Alejandro's mother, Julia, turned around and saw the cloth on her son's face, "Oh, Alejandro. For the fourth time today, take that rag off your face." "Noooo. I must hide this... this... imperfección," Alejandro replied. "Well, can you at least tell me how this happened?" Alejandro got offended, "I already did! José punched my beautiful face earlier today.... only because he's jealous!" José set the last piece of silverware on the table, "Did not!" "Di-- Ugh. I'm not even going to argue with you," Alejandro assured him. Alejandro's mother went over to him and took the rag off. She gasped, feeling Alejandro's skin. There was a giant bruised area where Julia was feeling, "Ouch. Alejandro, that looks bad." Alejandro smoothly ran his hand on the bruised area José punched, "I need something for this. Stupid José. Do we have any ailments?" "Did someone say 'ailment'?!" a heroic-like voice was heard towards the front of the house. Alejandro peered his head to the direction the voice came from. When looking, he saw his manor's front door opened with his father standing in it, carrying a rather large box with a random cat on top of it. "Dad's home! Let the party begin.," Alejandro yelled to José and his mother. Alejandro's father was a very tall figure, with looks parallel to Alejandro's. The cat on top of the box hopped down and landed in the manor. Alejandro's dad quickly ran over to Alejandro and observed the damage, "Hmm... Good thing I was in Ireland a couple days ago. Those Irish can make great ailments for this kind of thing." "What kind of thing?! You just came in! How do you know what's wrong with me?" Alejandro looked at his dad, confused. Alejandro's dad set the box down, "Okay, let's see--" Alejandro's father was cut short by a cat's shrieks and screams. Both men looked over to see that Alejandro's father dropped the large box on the cat's, who was initially on top of it, tail. The cat screeched with pain, and quickly ran around and about the house. "Whose cat is that?!" Alejandro looked immediately as his dad, who shrugged his shoulders, causing Alejandro to think, I totally get it from him. "Stop it! Stop it, Diego!" Julia called out, as the cat scurried past her. The cat was still hissing out of pain, running amongst the house. José got up from the table and began chasing the cat. In the living room, he dove for it, but ended up hitting his head on a side table when the cat ran away from José. Diego, Alejandro's father, tried going for it; however, he ended up sliding down the hallway after a failed attempt at also diving for the cat. When Alejandro tried doing the same, the cat made its way back into the kitchen, hopped onto the table, running all over the dinner Julia prepared, and tracked foodstuffs all about the house. "Get this demon cat out of mi casa!" Julia shouted. As soon as that was said, the cat hopped out of an open window. "You think he understood me?" she whispered to Alejandro. Alejandro thought, "It's a cat! It barely understands how to wash itself!". Afterwards, he then said, "Oh, I'm sure it did, mamá." When Alejandro's mother walked away, he immediately shook his head 'no' to himself and smacked his forehead. "Well... Dinner's ruined," José said, looking at the destroyed meals. With a phone in his hand, Diego mentioned, "I wouldn't be too sure. Hello? Pizza Town?" After a filling dinner, Alejandro quickly got into his pajamas and crawled into his bed, "Another day with this family... another day to.... tooooo...." Alejandro yawned, "Ah, forget it." As he nearly passed out, a spitball was launched toward his face, and hit his left cheek. He woke up to see, across the hall, José was in his own bed, with a straw dangling from his mouth. "Here we go again..." Alejandro thought, as he finally went to sleep. Category:Bbhinton15's FanFictions Category:One-Shots Category:Completed stories